


swollen

by dexdefyingstunts



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breast Fucking, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest Kink, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Dick hopes Jason comes home soon. He really, really needs to be milked.In which Dick is very pregnant and very much lactating. Jason takes care of him, after a fashion.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	swollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrinceOfKinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrinceOfKinks/gifts).



> who is an absolute delight and a total enabler, and gave me some delicious prompts. I hope you like how it turned out!

Dick’s settled in his bed, propped up against pillows, watching TV. One hand rests on his belly, which has gotten absolutely huge now that he’s 8 months pregnant. He strokes gently, and sighs. He thinks about getting up and going downstairs, but it’s just too much effort, so hard to move now that he’s so pregnant, gotten so big and heavy with pups.

Dick hopes Jason comes home soon. He really, really needs to be milked. Needs his little brother to come home and take care of him. His breasts have gotten enormous during his pregnancy, and right now they’ve swollen up even further, the skin stretched taut, big and heavy and full to bursting with milk. Dick wants to touch them, tug on them to relieve the pressure, but he doesn’t dare.

“Oh, look at you.”

Dick turns to look, and Jason’s standing there looking at him, eyes full of pride and lust. He’s already stripped out of his uniform, standing there just as naked as Dick is.

“Jay, you’re home,” Dick says, squirming around so he can look at him.

Jason comes closer and leans over the bed to kiss him, deep and filthy. “Hey, baby. Didja miss me?”

“Course I did,” Dick says. “How was patrol?”

Jason shrugs. “Boring. Easy.” His hand comes up to one of Dick’s breasts, massaging gently, and Dick makes a little whimper.

Jason gives a wicked grin. “Oh, these are so swollen, baby. Have you been waiting for me to give you your milking like a good boy?”

Dick nods. “Please?”

Jason hums thoughtfully. “Not yet, baby.”

The whine Dick makes sounds pathetic, but he can’t help it. He’s been waiting so long, and his breasts are aching, painfully full.

“I wanna fuck your tits first.”

Dick makes an embarrassing noise, and Jason kisses him again hungrily.

“C’mon, baby. Be a good bitch for Daddy.”

The words go straight to Dick’s cunt, sending a rush of hot slick flowing out of him. “Yes, Daddy,” Dick whispers.

Slowly, using Jason’s arms to pull himself up, Dick sits up and gets up onto his knees. It’s hard with his belly so huge, so in the way. Dick takes his breasts in his hands, and they’re so full and heavy, and just the barest touch of them makes milk start to leak out of his nipples. Slowly, gently, Dick pushes them together, making a tight little channel for Jason to fuck into, and tips his head back, baring his throat and pushing his chest forward for Jason’s easier access.

Jason gets in front of him and slides his cock between Dick’s breasts, starts fucking back and forth. Dick's poor, heavy tits protest as they're jostled, so tender and full of milk. But Dick keeps a hard grip on them, forcing them to stay in place for Jason's cock. He's leaking everywhere, milk spilling onto his stomach, his hands, the bed, covering Jason's cock with thick white liquid.

"Aw, that's so nice, sweetheart. Make your tits nice and wet for me, get all lubed up with your milk." Jason starts fucking him even harder, and it hurts, every rough thrust sending a shiver of pain through his enormously swollen breasts. "You love this, don't you? Love getting your tits fucked by your little brother's cock."

Dick whines and nods. It makes his little cunt dripping wet, the way his little brother uses him.

Jason slaps him across the face. "I can't hear you."

Dick whimpers. "I love it when my little brother fucks my tits."

"And?"

"Th-thank you for fucking my milk bags, Daddy. Please come all over my bitch tits."

Jason lets out a growl and slams his hips forward. Dick cries out in pain at the impact with his poor tits, and then Jason's coming, shooting thick ropes of come up over Dick's neck and into his open mouth, covering his chin. His knot swells up huge at the base of his cock, pressing into the soft flesh of Dick’s breasts. Jason puts his hands over top of Dick's where they're holding onto his breasts, keeping them pushed together for Jason's cock, and Jason roughly pinches Dick's tits together even harder. Jason pulls his cock back so the head is between Dick's breasts, buried in his fat, heavy tits. Jason's still coming, wave after wave of hot alpha come covering Dick's chest, dripping down between his tits.

"Good bitch," Jason growls.

By the time he finishes coming, Dick's completely soaking wet, his chest and stomach drenched in Jason's come and his own milk that won't stop spilling from his overstuffed breasts, and there's a puddle between Dick's legs of his own slick, where his poor untouched cunt is hot and wet and so empty.

"What do you say, sweetheart?"

Dick makes a desperate little noise. "Thank you for giving your bitch your come, Daddy."

Jason grins. ”You’re welcome, baby.” He pulls his cock out from between Dick’s breasts, then pushes Dick back so he’s sitting, resting his back on the pillows. Jason draws a finger through the come on Dick’s chest, spreading it around. "Oh, you made such a mess, baby. You better clean it up now."

Dick slowly lifts one huge, aching, swollen breast to his mouth and reaches his tongue out. He's absolutely drenched in milk and come, and he drags his tongue across his own tit, tasting the way they mix together in his mouth. His tits are so sore, and it's a delicious pain as he laps against it.

"Get all of it. Don't miss a drop. Wouldn't want to waste any of Daddy's come, would you? Or any of your sweet bitch milk."

Dick laves his tongue over his chest again, lapping up all the come and milk.

"More." Jason grabs Dick's other tit, ignoring the way it makes Dick gasp in pain, and shoves it into Dick's face, puts his hand on the back of Dick's head and pushes it down onto his own breast. Dick makes a noise of protest, but it's muffled by his own fat tit, the way he's being smothered by the soft, heavy flesh. "You're going to lick it all up, little milk bitch."

Dick desperately tries to lap at the liquid with his tongue. There's too much of it, he's never going to be able to lick it all up. He swallows a big mouthful of liquid, not sure how much of it is from Jason and how much of it is milk from his own body. To make matters worse, he's still leaking, making even more mess as his milk spills out of his tit, his breasts too full to keep it all inside. "I said all of it, bitch." Jason pinches his nipple and yanks it up, shoving Dick's own nipple into his mouth. "Yeah, that's it. Suck on your own fat teat, you little whore."

Dick sucks. It's a weird sensation. It's a relief, sweet, desperate relief to finally be allowed to let his milk out, to relieve some of the pressure in his heavy breasts. It also hurts, because Jason's made his nipples too raw and sore already for them not to. The milk flows into Dick's mouth, and he swallows it, big gulping mouthfuls of his own milk.

"That's it, baby." Jason squeezes on his breast with warm, strong hands, pushing the milk out, milking Dick into his own mouth. "That's it, show me how much you love your own bitch milk. You'd do anything just to get a taste of it, I know."

Dick sucks harder, swallowing over and over, guzzling his milk down, drinking more and more of it. But there doesn't seem to be any end of it. There's too much of it, more than he could possibly fit in his stomach, and he's getting so full. If he weren't so hugely pregnant already, he's sure his tummy would be bloated from all the milk.

Dick tries to pull off, to stop drinking, but Jason keeps a firm hand on his head, keeping him down, nearly suffocating Dick on his own breasts. "You’re not done yet.”

Dick whimpers around his own teat and takes a deep breath. He sucks with his lips again, coaxing even more milk out, and swallows another mouthful. He can do this, he can. He swallows again. His stomach's starting to hurt from being so full. It feels so, so good to let his milk go, to feel his own lips suckling on his nipple, but there's so much milk and he's struggling to force it down, now. He's not sure how much more of this he can take.

Jason pets his hair with one hand, the other still massaging his breast, encouraging the milk to come. "That's it, baby. Doing so good."

Finally, finally, Dick suckles on his tit and no more milk comes out. He's drained it completely dry. Jason releases him, finally lets Dick remove his mouth from his own teat and slump back onto the pillow, and Dick takes in deep breaths, panting.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dick blinks up at him. Jason grabs his other breast, forcefully, and oh, that one's barely been touched, so it's still aching, swollen heavy with milk, and Jason’s touch sends a ripple of sweet pleasure-pain through him.

Jason pinches at the nipple and tugs, sending a spray of milk into Dick's face. "I said _all_ of it."

Dick sputters around the milk, then whimpers pitifully. He can't do it, his stomach's so swollen and full of milk already, he can't possibly drink anymore. "Please no," Dick begs. "I can't do it, Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm so full. Please don't make me eat anymore."

"Oh, poor baby," Jason sneers. "What's the matter, your little tummy can't take it all?"

Dick bites his lip and shakes his head.

"Guess you'll just have to stay like this, then," Jason says. He puts his hand under Dick's breast and _shakes_ it, making Dick cry out as his fat tit wobbles, sending a jostling pain through him at every movement. "Gonna have to leave your poor tit all full of milk, so fat and huge, nearly ready to burst." Jason slaps his tit, hard. It sends a few drops leaking out of the tip as it swings heavily, and Dick gasps.

"N-no," Dick whimpers. "Don't."

"So you _are_ going to be a good bitch?" Jason grabs his heavy, milk-stuffed breast and raises it to Dick's lips. "Last chance to be good, sweetheart. Otherwise I'll leave you like this. I'll tie up your hands so you can't touch yourself, can't milk your own bitch teats, and leave you with your tit all full of milk, swollen up and dripping."

Dick makes a pathetic little noise. He's not sure which would be worse, the ache of his fat tit painfully full of milk, or the ache of his tummy if he tries to take any more of it inside himself. But his tit hurts so bad, has been aching for so many hours, and he's desperate to relieve the pressure. And he does want to be a good bitch for Jason.

Dick lowers his mouth to his own teat and sucks.

Jason lets out an approving growl. "That's it, good bitch."

Tears start to prick in Dick's eyes. This is so much harder than the first one was, now that he's already so full. He has to force himself to take every little swallow, and he has to go so much slower, unable to take big gulps anymore. He takes little tiny sips so he can get them down his throat, but that just draws the whole process out agonizingly, makes it stretch out, keeps him suckling at himself for ages.

"Such a good bitch, making so much milk for me. Don't you like it, baby? The way I've made your tits swell up so big. The way I've turned you into a little milk cow." Jason leans in close to Dick's ear. "Never forget that this is because of me. I did this to you when I knocked you up, turned you into my pretty little bitch."

Dick lets out a little sob around his own teat, because he likes it so much and Jason knows it, knows how much Dick loves the way that his little brother has changed his body, made it into his own. Dick's really starting to cry now, tears rolling down his cheeks. He swallows again, choking down more and more milk. The pressure in his stomach is nearly unbearable, and it's in stark contrast to the way his cunt is painfully empty, dripping wet and desperate.

"There you go, drain yourself dry, baby." Jason coaxes the last few drops into Dick's mouth with a rough tug as Dick finally, finally reaches the end of his own milk.

"What a good bitch you are," Jason croons. "I think you deserve a reward, baby, being such a good bitch for me, drinking down all your own bitch milk."

Dick lets out a gasping sob, face soaked in tears. "Please fuck me, please, I'm so empty, please."

Jason lets out a low, dark chuckle. "Yeah, that's what you want, baby? Want your little brother's fat cock?"

"Please," Dick begs. "Please, Daddy. I'm just a bitch slut for my little brother's fat cock, please fuck me, please."

Jason leans up and licks up the side of Dick's face, lapping up his tears. "Yeah, you are. You’re my good little bitch-slut. And don’t you ever forget it."

Jason slides between Dick's legs and shoves his cock into Dick's hole. It feels so good, finally filling him up, relieving the ache in his desperate, dripping wet pussy. He's so full, both in his tummy and in his cunt, and it's the best feeling in the world.

“Please,” Dick sobs.

Jason fucks him harder, a brutal, punishing rhythm. It’s perfect, so good, everything he needs. “Please what?”

“Please come in me,” Dick whines. “Please give me your knot.”

“Such a good omega,” Jason growls. “My beautiful fat pregnant bitch, such a slut for my knot.”

“Yes,” Dick gasps. “I’m your little bitch, I’m a bitch for my little brother, Daddy _please_!”

Jason shoves in roughly, and Dick feels as Jason’s knot blows wide and sticks, stretching him out, making him feel impossibly full.

“Good bitch,” Jason growls. “If you can come on my knot, you can come now, baby. But don’t touch.”

Dick gives another little whimper, rocking his hips and clenching his pussy, squeezing down on Jason’s fat knot, feeling the way it presses into his sweet spots, and he’s so close, so close.

Jason leans over him and growls in his ear. “You’re such a good breeding bitch. Love you like this, all fat and pregnant and absolutely full to bursting with your own bitch milk. Gonna fatten you up on your own milk, keep you nice and bred up for me, all full of pups. Fat little milk cow whore.” Jason grabs one poor abused nipple and twists painfully, and that’s it, Dick’s coming untouched, spilling all over his huge pregnancy-swollen belly, adding to the absolute mess that’s all over him, screaming and crying out as he comes.

Dick collapses into the pillows, absolutely boneless, completely wrecked and sore. Jason’s huge knot is still plugging up his cunt and keeping him stretched out, and he’s still so bloated, so painfully stuffed full of his own milk.

Jason gets his strong arms under Dick and rolls them over so they’re on their sides. Jason’s curled protectively around Dick’s belly, arms wrapped around him. Dick nuzzles into Jason’s shoulder, clinging to him, and gives a little purr. He feels perfectly worn out and sleepy, completely wrecked and completely satisfied.

“What do you say?”

Dick shivers. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Jason lets out a deep, rumbling purr and presses a kiss to Dick’s forehead. “You’re welcome, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me wings!


End file.
